


Frozen Soul

by CaptainOfDaShip



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, FTM, Falling In Love, Fights, First Love, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Love, Love at First Sight, Past Character Death, Trans, Trans Male Character, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfDaShip/pseuds/CaptainOfDaShip
Summary: A re-imagining of Mr. Freeze's story from the episode and subsequent movie. (Batman's Heart of Ice & Batman: Subzero)





	Frozen Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this yrs ago but never finished it. So i am here determined to finish it now. My idea behind this was, how do we bring Mr. Freeze into the modern age and make him more heartrendingly sad? Also what if we gave Nora more screen time and a personality. That would surely make it more sad. I am evil. I am sorry. XD

This story begins where most end. In a setting so dismal and yet peaceful, a place where we will all find ourselves in soon enough. But today was an especially dreary day. The rain was like relentless streams of tears, pelting the umbrellas of all of the people gathered here. And on this day you would find a young girl with glasses standing by a cold figure seething with anger. Anger that the love of his life has left him with nothing more than beautiful memories, and a freakish daughter. This so called father figure despised his daughter. For the simple fact that she resembled what he had lost, and because he had wanted a son. 

Months have gone by and she missed her mother dearly, and any attempts to find affection from her father were thwarted. Once she overheard her father on the phone mentioning how he would’ve rather had a son. That struck a chord in her, and from then on she attempted to appear more masculine in any way she could. If it was to gain at least a glance from him, it would be worth it. 

The absence of her mother had cut deeply. No longer was she naive enough to believe that immortality was achievable. However one December morning she discovered her pet squirrel whom, she was secretly feeding for months now, had perished. This creature froze and the harshness of death had yet to touch it. She had not fathomed that death could ever look so beautiful. She was saddened that her pet was no more, but she was also intrigued by it all. There really was beauty in death. 

What once were mainly attempts to gain any sort of attention or respect from her father. Quickly became her sole being. There was a new found vigor and confidence with the new façade. Not only did her father scorn her less, but there was a sort of renowned freedom in becoming a boy. She decided to get drunk from it, to try in all her power to consume it all. Her obsession was no longer only cryogenics but also with becoming this new person. And from that day on every waking moment was spent on becoming him. From then on Victoria had died and Victor was born. 

Experiments to freeze more sickly animals had overcome his thoughts as of late, and he had not noticed his father’s watchful eye. One day his father had caught him freezing a mouse and called upon him to cease his vile experiments. The following week, he discovered his belongings stored away and clothes placed in a suitcase. The day after his father caught him, he overheard him speaking to a man about boarding school. His father was sending him away. 

Were his attempts at winning his father’s affection all for naught? Or was it just his fascination of death had scared him? These thoughts plagued him on his journey towards what would be his new home. For the foreseeable future. 

Boarding school was exactly how he imagined it. There was nothing but loud children who dared entertain the thought about one’s own education. He was used to the idea of being shunned and ignored, but now having caught the attention of brutes waiting to bully him, had left him at an impasse. He had expected the ignorance, but he had not foreseen the possibility that his transition would cause such a negative impact on others. They tormented him for years, it was a wonder how he did not break under the pressure. He threw himself into his research, and it rewarded him with a scholarship to a college right in Gotham. 

Grade school years, which felt endless at the time, finally passed. And now a slight glimmer of hope, that perhaps now people would focus more on education rather than trifle bullying. But as victor soon finds out, college is almost as bleak. Fortunately most just ignored him and left him to his own devices. This is just what he needed to focus on his cryogenics research. Although just as any other human, in the dark hours of the night he wished he had someone to share his research with. Someone he could laugh and smile with, someone he could call a friend. His early years of college consisted of boring lecture classes, late nights spent researching, and never ending perpetual loneliness. A lesser man would’ve been crippled by depression but his soul focus on his research helped him through. 

\----Present Day-----

“To think I could ever love, and to believe that my life was changing for the better. What a fool I am, of course my hopes and dreams would be stripped from me. “ 

A man in a frozen cell specifically designed for him, caresses a snow globe of his late wife. This piece he crafted a long time ago, when he was a mere young lad and madly in love. 

“Oh Nora, I wish you were here with me now.” 

He turns the knob on the bottom and listens to her favorite tune play whilst she spins, sending him back to when he first met her. 

\---Past---

Senior year of college , his research is almost complete, and the local science fair is almost upon him. His chance to show the talent scouts his hard work is so close. One night he took a break from his research, he wasn’t making any headway anyway. Frustrated, he took a stroll and found himself blocks away at the local park. He found the nice winter air so refreshing and so peaceful. A sound of scraping ice drags him from his thoughts. 

His curiosity gets the better of him and he feels a pull towards the nearby frozen lake. And there he sees it, the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen. A graceful skater, dancing on the ice. She moves as if she doesn’t have a care in the world. As if she’s never experienced an ounce of evil to darken her soul. Victor was simply awestruck and instantly smitten. Never before had he found beauty in life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have some digital paintings to go with this fic soon. Also I hope you liked it, I hope to one day make it into a full fledged comic. That is if DC & WB would let me.


End file.
